


The Mask

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Lan Fan POV, OR IS IT, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Lan Fan/Ling Yao
Series: Undeniable [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 3





	The Mask

"Lan Fan," her master asked. She turned her head.

"Yes, Master Ling?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why do you constantly wear that mask?" he looked at her with curious eyes. She felt her face begin to heat up.

"It would be improper to not wear it," she mumbled. He stared at her blankly, then burst out laughing. She flinched at the sudden outburst and felt a blush creeping on her face. Good thing it was hidden behind her mask.

"Why are you laughing?" she croaked.

"Because of you," he stated, still quietly snickering.

"What did I do?" she asked in confusion, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You're so stiff," he said casually. She felt herself tense up.

"I don't understand, My Lord."

"You should loosen up a bit. It's just the two of us, so I'm not going to punish you for showing your face." She became indignant.

"But, My Lord-,"

"Really. I don't mind," he cut off, "In fact, I encourage it. Go ahead and take off the mask if it's just us," he ordered. She wanted to argue more, but figured it would be no use. She regrettably reached up and grabbed the wooden material, slowly and hesitantly pulling it off her face. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment when Ling scrutinized her, his chin resting in his palm. This did nothing to ease her nerves. She flinched when he spoke again.

"There. Was that so bad?" he crossed his arms. She glared at him.

"I am not comfortable with this," she said coldly.

"Well, get used to it," he said brusquely, "From now on, I forbid you to wear it outside of the public."

"Why are you so insistent on this?" she huffed.

"Why are _you?_ " he shot back. She looked down. She had no answer, so Ling continued.

"What's the point of having a pretty face if you're just going to hide it?" he pouted. She blushed at this announcement.

"Master Ling, you really shouldn't say things like that," she said uncomfortably.

"Why not?" he asked dumbly.

"Because it is inappropiate!" she yelled, mortified, her face beet red.

"It is inappropiate to compliment my bodyguard?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Can you please just let me have my mask?" she muttered in defeat.

"No," he grunted.

"But, My Lord!" she insisted.

"No means no," he whined. He crossed his arms with a stubborn pout on his face. She rolled her eyes. The prince could be such a child sometimes.

"Fine," she groaned. He immediately perked up and patted her head fondly.

"Good girl," he said playfully. She glowered at him darkly. She didn't appreciate being treated like a dog. She reluctantly gave the mask to him. He would just never understand.

She didn't want to just be another pretty face.

She didn't want him to see her as just another helpless girl who needs protecting.

She didn't want him to notice her inner insecurities or feelings.

She wanted him to see her as the strong, loyal, and capable bodyguard that she was, and the mask was the only way she could hide who she truly was inside.

A self-conscious teenage girl who was hopelessly in love with someone she could never have.


End file.
